Blackberry Dessert
by CutePigs
Summary: Amarant and Steiner get down to some serious business one night in the sleeping castle Amarant/Steiner Pie sitting. food play. food porn. spanking. gross cuddling. humiliation. dom/sub relationship.


It was dark and quiet in the castle of alexandria.

the dark halls were empty; they were without sound and life, but in a nice way, peaceful way. the walls were covered in tapestries and paintings of old ones who had died long ago.

there were a few lights lit, but it was just a soft dull glow.

it was elegant and slightly chilly, frozen like a fairy tail.

but down in the kitchen there seemed to be life...

"Come on, crush it like you mean it" Amarant grunted "do it how you know I like it, Steiner"

Steiner squated over the most delicious looking blackberry pie. the smell of it was all around the room, warm and tangy, sweet and moist. the pies crust was golden, and slightly browned cooked to perfection, sugar could be seen sprinkled on top, the blackish red color of the berries oozed out of the the open bits of it. Steiner's face was hot, little droplets of sweat ran down his face. he was embarrased and turned on. he was hesitant to sit on the wanted to please Amarant by placing his bulbous rear upon the pie, he wanted to place his bear anus onto that warm delicious pie so bad. but the thought of teasing Amarant turned him on also.

he wanted Amarant to wait for his backside to be placed onto the piping hot dessert, he wanted him to command him to sit on it, he wanted him to be just slightly angry. he wanted him to let the anger drip out. he wanted to feel. that. squishy. smelly. pie. all. over. him.

"Sit on the pie, you dirty rust sack!" Amarant demanded. Yes, Steiner was finally getting his wish. "This pie?" Steiner teased licking his thin lips playfully.

Amarant sat up from the messy kitchen counter that was littered with dirty pots and pans with a clank, knocking many of the items into the floor. he didn't care.

Amarant slammed his fist onto the counter with force another loud clank sounded in the warm smelly kitchen "You better smash that pie. I want you to put it all over you" He said loudly "Don't make me tell you again"

Steiner stiffened. he couldn't let Amarent wait any longer, he couldn't wait himself. he was a filthy mess and he wanted this so bad. He plunged his rear into the pie with a squish, the blackberry filling splattered all over him. bits of crust and filling flung onto the floor and some of the walls, he rubbed into the pie using his hand to pick some up off the floor and rub it on his bear chest which was hairy and sweaty. Amarant inhaled the salty sweaty smells that mixed with the pies scent.

Steiner continued to rub while simultaniously sqauting up and down on into the pie making horrendously disgusting noises.

Steiner slid his index finger onto his chest the pie filling clinging to his finger. as he continued to sqaut up and down he examined his finger, the substance was more liquid than berry like now due to all his sweating, a little hair stuck up out of it, he looked up at Amarant. Amarant sneered "You know what I like, you maggot"

Steiner nodded and then cautiously sniffed the filling on his finger tip, he stuck out his tongue slightly, and gave it the littliest lick, then a bigger lick then he sucked his finger clean.

"You're pathetic you know that" Amarant said stroking his own chest with such sweaty satisfaction. "Yes, I'm a dirty boy" Steiner replied.

Stiener farted into the pie

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mea-" Steiner tried to say but was cut off by Amarant "You WASTE. YOU COMPLETE WASTe! GET OVER HERE" He shouted.

Steiner got up from his messy pie seat and slowly walked over to the large muscley man.

"Get on your hands and knees" Amarant said filled with anger.

Steiner did as he was told. and then Amarant got behind him, and with his big meaty hands gave steiner one strong spank across his bum "Ooooh!" Steiner exclaimed "slut!"

Amarant continued to give steiner his firm punishment. every spank was forcful and and rough. sweat and pie filling fell off his backside with every beat.

Steiner gasped and moaned "AHh I'm sory! I'm S-sorry!" his whimpers grew louder and louder "Are you really?" Amarant asked while still pounding his bum with his big meat claws "I'll be a good boy!" Steiner cried out

and then Amarant stopped. "you will be my good boy" he let stiener down and steiner replied "Yes, Amarant" Amarant gave steiner a warm smile. "come here good boy."

Steiner came in closer and was embraced by Amarant. they laid there in the kitchen, surounded by bits of pie and their own stinky sweat. they locked their legs together and sighed and cooed..


End file.
